


The Assistant, Darcy Lewis

by NyokoKuro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyokoKuro/pseuds/NyokoKuro
Summary: Darcy is separated from her group when they are attacked and Loki ends up escorting her to the helipad for evacuation.





	The Assistant, Darcy Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> This has been revisited and posted. Originally I might have had an idea for an entire fic but I don't remember it if I did. I liked this enough that I slapped a soft ending to it so I could post it. 
> 
> I love this pair and would love to write more of them. This is quickly written trash though. If anyone has more ideas for this ficlet please let me know. And hey, I'd love a Beta so ya know... JSYK...Lemme know if you crave more.

The attack happened all at once it seemed and Darcy was of course entirely unprepared (even though the threat had been looming for quite some time). She was alone in the lab when the alarms went off initially and she simply turned her music up and continued working, expecting another drill. However, the alarm kept ringing and ringing and they hadn't turned it off yet and did she hear the faint sounds of distant chaos? She turned her ipod off, wrapped it up and stuffed it in her purse. She saved what she had been currently working on and shut down the computer. She looked around the lab. Was there anything she could save? Anything she needed to save? 

Everyone's work had been tucked away already and the sensitive equipment had been stored or hidden or moved days or weeks ago when tensions first got high enough for people to believe war was imminent. Darcy shrugged and looped her bag over her shoulder, ready to head out the door when she saw them in the corner of Jane's work area: their favorite matching mugs. They weren't important really but Darcy couldn't bare the thought of them being smashed when the room inevitably got ransacked so she walked to Jane's station and grabbed them both up in one hand on her way out, turning now to the door to get the hell out and up to the helipad where all the squishy people were evacuating so the heroes and bad guys could go at it. 

She was squishier than most though and she became acutely aware of this when she watched her exit become blocked by two big burly bad guys. She backed up instinctively but she had already been seen and said bad guys were advancing now. She hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder, took a wider stance and a mug in each hand and hoisted them like brass knuckles covering her fists. “I swear to god I will beat you to death with these adorable mugs and they will never let you into Valhalla.”

 

Upstairs was in chaos as the alarms continued ringing and people streamed through the halls and rooms on their way to wherever they'd been practicing going with the recent drills. Luckily for Loki, Thor was easy to find amongst the smaller humans, dressed in vibrant red and sticking out like the proverbial sore thumb. With his own long legs he closed the gap quickly and caught up with the blonde, now noticing Jane Foster at his side. 

“”Brother! I am escorting Jane to the ceiling so that I may see her safely off before we tear apart our enemies together!” And of course Thor somehow sounded cheery about being attacked. Loki fought against rolling his eyes. The drills had been clear enough all week and Loki was sure that if Jane Foster was as smart as everyone insisted that she could find her way to the helipad safely since she had been literally practicing all week. Loki did notice now that their usual shadow was not with them.

“Well your small assistant has clearly found her way by herself so perhaps you should hurry after her then and send the humans on their way.” 

Jane Foster's eyes blinked owlishly and Thor alerted as well. Jane Foster gasped. “Ohmyod, Darcy!” Jane looked up at Thor. “She wasn't with us when the alarms went off!”

Thor was fully alerted and turned to his human. “Do you know where she was? I will go get her.”

“She said she was going to work in the lab! Ohmygod that's the first place they'll look!” 

Thor, already preparing mjolnir, turned to Loki. “Brother, take Jane up to the-” 

“Nevermind. You're too slow. I'll get the assistant.” And then Loki disappeared right there. Leaving behind a noise that sounded a lot like an exasperated sigh. He reappeared just outside the doors to the lab and clearly not a touch too soon. Two large brutish figures were already advancing on the human he could barely see beyond them. He heard her threat and smirked as she squared off with them. He should have continued watching the fight like entertainment but instead, as one of the mercenaries reached for the girl's arm, Loki reacted. He snapped his fingers and the thing burned to a crisp before his presence had even been announced. He spared a moment to appreciate the surprise on both the assistant's face and the other monster's slow reaction before simply taking a few strides to close the gap between him and the alien thing and dispensing it quickly with his dagger in the creature's throat. He shoved it down and off of his dagger before sheathing the blade. 

“Gross. I mean thanks! But gross. The first one was so clean just burned up no mess and then this guy was all ick and squelch and nasty. I mean, no complaints, I guess. Sorry. Thanks again.” 

Loki looked at the woman like the oddity she was since she just stood there, porcelain mug covered fists still up but forgotten, feet still squarely planted, rambling as if she had no where else to be now. Loki held out his hand and barked to get her attention. “Well, come on then!” 

Darcy blinked then but seemed to come back to reality. “Oh. Right! Yeah!” She straightened, put the mugs back in the same hand, and then reached out for Loki's still outstretched hand. Loki hesitated briefly this time when she grabbed his hand so firmly and didn't let go but he turned to run with her then, trying to keep his stride balanced so she was being hurried but not dragged by his longer steps up to the rooftop. They arrived all in one piece and rushed to the Helicopter she was to share with Jane to get the hell outta this mess. 

Jane kissed Thor and wished him goodbye and climbed into the helicopter gracefully. It was Darcy's turn to take her seat and she awkwardly turned to Loki. “Thanks for the personal escort or whatever. Kick ass but be careful, Mischief.” She turned then to climb into the helicopter next to jane but where Jane made it look easy and graceful, Darcy had to square up the entrance to the flying beast, trying to figure out how to climb up into the set without flashing everyone. Loki sighed and took pity before hoisting her simply up into the seat, making her feel small and fragile. 

“Thank you, Darcy Lewis. Be careful as well.” He looked at her rather intently then before turning away from her and walking away with Thor, both of them shifting into battle armor as they departed. 

Jane was looking at Darcy curiously, one eyebrow high on her forehead. Darcy turned beet red. “I have no idea what just happened. That's the first time we've exchanged more than two words. How embarrassing.” And it was all Darcy thought about for the duration of their flight.


End file.
